Working Together
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony is more trained then he seems. And fed up with Gibbs Team disrespecting him he leaves. 4 years later NCIS is in trouble. Tony is the only one that can help. Will he help NCIS? Will he help his old team?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I am also sick alot so my updates will be slow. So please be patient. I will finish all stories.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Tony is more trained then he seems. And fed up with Gibbs Team disrespecting him he leaves. 4 years later NCIS is in trouble. Tony is the only one that can help. Will he help NCIS? Will he help his old team?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Tony storms into the bullpen after Gibbs and the team left to question a suspect in Virginia. Gibbs had thrown a fight when Tony had been late. He was only late because of his three children Asriel, Israelia and Jadziam.

All of them had made him feel anger. They all nasty to him. Tony didn't like it. He should be respected. He was had more training then any of them. The only one the respected him was Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy and Tony had been friends for a while before NCIS. They were both Navy SEALS. Tony had been a Captain and Jimmy's commanding officer.

Tony now had, had enough he put up with too much.

"Damn them", Tony says looking through his desk and picking up a signed letter of resignation

He puts it is Jenny's office. She was at meeting today. Putting on her desk he returns to his and packs his stuff picking up Gibbs box of medals he dumps them of Gibbs's desk along with his badge and gun. Jimmy walks up and notice Tony packing.

"Finally resigning Captain?" Jimmy asks

"Yes Commander. I am leaving NCIS and probably DC. My daughters and son will be coming with me. I will send you a number of where I end up might visit my wife's family", Tony says

"Be careful. Make sure you take care of yourself", Jimmy says

"If you ever need me give me a call I will come. No matter the trouble anyone is in I promise", Tony promises

"I know you will major. Good luck on where ever you end up", Jimmy says respectably

With that done he picks up the box of his stuff and leaves NCIS for a better life…

* * *

 _Jenny's Letter_

* * *

Jenny had returned to her office and saw a letter on her desk. Two letters as a matter of fact. Opening the first one she was shocked to see Tony's resignation. She froze how could Tony resign? Picking up the second letter she begins to read she prepares herself.

 _Jenny,_

 _Jenny I have written this letter to let you know why I gave you a formal letter of resignation. I have put up with so much these years with you as Director. You had me undercover for a personal vendetta. I should never have agreed but you were my boss. That was bad and it was wrong of you to accept Gibbs back and replace me as Team Leader. I have my reasons for not taking the Rota promotion. I didn't want to leave the NCIS. And I did feel responsible for Gibbs._

 _I watched your six Jenny. And now I am done. I have grown tired of being used. By you and everyone else. I hope you get peace with your vendetta. But take this advice from a person who also had a vendetta years ago. Let it go. It will destroy you and those you love._

 _Speaking of love don't leave it too long to tell Gibbs your feelings for him. Don't be afraid. The basted loves you even I can tell that._

 _Be careful I hope you get answers._

 _Signed: Anthony D DiNozzo Junior (Former NCIS Senior Agent)_

Jenny sighs with regret. She had used Tony. He had every reason to be angry. But she thought they put it behind them. Jenny knew Gibbs would be furious when he finds out a real bear. Jenny knew he hadn't heard the news yet. She would have been confronted with his temper.

Jenny rubs her temples wondering IF there was a way to fix what she had done…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _4 Years Later…_

* * *

Tony for the last 4 years had been working in Indianapolis where is deceased wife Kate was buried. He was a cop. The cops treated him with more respect than he ever got at NCIS. He also got to spend more times with his kids. All three were in primary school now and were enjoying being with their cousins. Asriel was in 6th grade now. Israelia was in grade 4 and Jadziam was in grade 1.

Kate's family were happy to have them here in Indianapolis so they could see their grandchildren. Kate's mother's name was Rose and her fathers name was Daniel. They had three brothers named Nathen, Andrew and William and a sister named Rachel.

Nathen had 4 kids with his wife Layla. Andrew had 5 kids with a woman named Sarah, William had 2 kids with a woman named Laura and Rachel had 2 kids with a man named Matthew.

Tony was working in his office when his phone buzzes he expected it to be one of his kids but the name Palmer flashed on the screen. Palmer was the only one he kept in touch with all these years. He had lots of emails from Abby but they stopped after a while from her anger at him. He did read the emails but he never replied. It hurt to read them but he wanted to know what they said. Some had apologies from Ducky and McGee and a couple from Ziva. There were no emails from Gibbs.

Opening his phone he answers the call.

"Yes Palmer?" Tony asks

"Captain have you looked at the news?" Palmer asks

"No. I am busy at work. What is going on?" Tony asks

"NCIS headquarters has been bombed. The team where there", Palmer says

"How bad our their injuries?" Tony asks

"Bad. Agent Gibbs, Agent David, Agent McGee are in surgery. Ducky has had a heart attack after the explosion. Abby and the Director also have injuries but not as bad as the others", Palmer reports

"Are you injured?" Tony asks

"Only a few scratches. I was outside when the bomb blow", Palmer replies

"How many casualties?" Tony asks worried

"10 dead and many injured you need to come back. I suggest you get our SEAL team together to help. The bomb was close to your old teams bullpen. Someone is after them", Palmer says

"I will ring Sec Nav and see. I will not promise anything. I will call you back within the hour", Tony says, "Let me know if anything changes"

"I will", Palmer vows as Tony ends the call

Tony quickly dials the Sec Nav of the Navy. Who confirms they need help and that there was probably a mole in NCIS. Sec Nav told Tony they needed his whole SEAL team.

"I will be in DC soon", Tony promises and hangs up

Tony tells his boss he was leaving and then jumps in his car to go to his house while making calls to his SEAL team. Saying they were being activated to go and help. He arrives at his in-laws were his kids went after school.

He was tackled as soon as he was out of his car by his children.

"Daddy your home early", Israelia says  
"I know. Come inside with me", Tony says smiling

"What is wrong Anthony?" Rose Todd asks

"I am needed in DC", Tony says

"Is this about NCIS being bombed?" asked Daniel Todd

"Yes. Myself and my SEAL team are going to help", Tony replies

"Even after the way they treated you?" Daniel asks

"They are family after all. Still after all this time", Tony replies

"I am proud of you Tony", Rose Todd says kissing his cheek

"Thank you. Your like a mother to me Rose. I thank you so much for being there for me", Tony says hugging her

"I will always", Rose says

"So will the whole family", Daniel says

"I am leaving the kids with you. Will that be alright?" Tony asks

"Of course. They will be safe with us. We promise", Rose says

"Thank you. I better pack", Tony says

"Daddy are you leaving?" Asriel asks

"Yes. I will be back as soon as I can", Tony says kneeling down to his children's level

"Promise Daddy?" Jadziam asks

"I do. I love you all. Be good from Grandma and Grandpa", Tony says hugging each of his children

"We will", Israelia says

"Good. I will call every night", Tony says

"Promise?" the three children asks

"Promise. I love you", Tony says as he walks out the door

Tony gets to his house and packs a suitcase with his weapons and ID. He throws everything into the car for the road trip till DC. He couldn't go in a plane because of his weapons. Tony checks to make sure he has gotten everything. Sure he did he gets in his car and starts the 9 hour journey to DC…

* * *

 _DC: Hospital_

* * *

The team hadn't been the same since Tony left four years ago. Gibbs had tried finding Tony be he couldn't and Jenny wouldn't let them go after Tony. Gibbs had been furious at Tony for quitting and not talking to him about it.

McGee was gleeful at becoming senior field agent only to find out how much work Tony used to do. He realised Tony had done more then they realised. McGee couldn't keep up so they got a new senior field agent. Stan Burley came back to take over the work.

Ziva didn't know how she thought about how Tony left. She was a bit gleeful at first. But that was until all of Gibbs angry was directed at her and McGee that was when she realised Tony had always redirected the anger. Now She and McGee got all the anger.

Abby had been furious when she learnt Tony quit and didn't tell her and had abandoned their team. She thought he was being selfish. She tried contacting him by email but no messages came back so she just gave up. Still feeling a little angry and some sadness.

Ducky as soon as he learnt Tony had quit realised what he had done. He was sorry but couldn't get Tony to talk to him. So he was sorry that he would not get a chance to apologies.

Now while working a new case a suspect Harper Dearing set of a bomb at NCIS headquarters. There had been a lot of injuries. Director Sheppard had 4 broken ribs and a broken leg as well as a concussion. Deputy Director Vance had a couple of broken ribs. Ducky had a broken arm but he had also had a heart attack. Abby had 2 broken ribs, a split in her liver and a concussion as well as several cuts on her body. McGee had a serve broken leg and a collapsed lung and a small bleed in his spleen. Ziva had a broken arm and leg both had to have surgery on them and she had 5 broken ribs, a collapsed lung and internal bleeding and Gibbs was the worst of the lot. He had a brain bleed with a dislocated arm and a broken wrist. All of them had concussions.

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Abby were all unconscious they hadn't woken up yet and the doctors where a little bit worried.

Jimmy sat in his seat talking to the Sec Nav, Director Shepherd and Vance. Ducky was listening in even though he was meant to be resting.

"How are we going to catch this Harper Dearing?" Vance asks

"I have called in some back up. They are trained Navy SEALS", Sec Nav says

"He will be here in a minute sir", Jimmy says after checking his phone

"Good. We need to start on this", Sec Nav says

"Who are you bring in?" Jenny asks

"What is going on here? I leave for 4 years and this happens?" a voice says from the doorway

They all turn to see Tony DiNozzo standing in the doorway with a smile on his face and a bag over his shoulder and a tray of coffees in the other hand.

"What no welcome back?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
